


This Abnormal is Mine

by Xzeopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Cheesy, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Hange Zoë, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Sweet/Hot, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp
Summary: In episode 9,we all know that Levi called Hange an abnormal..but did it just stopped there?Headcanon of what happened after the hair grab scene.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, LeviHan
Kudos: 113





	This Abnormal is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much uwu..My mind is full of LeviHan and LeviHan only.

"There's already an abnormal right here."

"Huh? Where?"

Levi went to Hange closer,and in a second he grips her messy,maybe unwashed for days hair to turn her attention to him.

"Right here."

She was taken aback by their closeness,as now her eyes are faced with the beautiful deep eyes of him that are staring at right into her soul.

"Huh..? Are you talking about me?" Hange tried to hide her awkwardness by chuckling from his words. She silently tried to back away but Levi's grip is way too strong for her to not show that she tried to escape.

"Yeah,you're crazy,filthy, loud,noisy,over excited,careless,stupid and thus an abnormal." Levi nonchalantly saying the truth.

"Ouch." She laughed. This time completely amused.

"But I guess I'm way more of an abnormal for falling in love with someone like you."

She blinks in confusion.

Huh?

That caught her off guard. Hange thought she heard that wrong at first,but then she realized that this is indeed reality and what Levi just said was real.

She didn't know what to do. And then Erwin's loud voice snaps both of their thoughts.

"ADVANCE!!"

They both look in front and see all of the other soldiers already making their way out of the main gate, leaving only both of them behind.

Levi sighed and finally let her who is still dumbfounded go.

"I want answer when we got back,shitty glasses. So don't you dare die."

Levi said that before kicking his heels to the horse and it starts cantering forward joining the front group that's already ahead of them.

Hange looks at his back in dumbstruck before realising that all of the supporting citizens are looking at her. She blushed and quickly get back to her sense and also joined the group.

***

Today is actually a lucky day for the Survey Corps.

The deaths today were totally the most minimum they've ever had,with only 3 deaths and 1 person gone missing. 

But that's not the case for Hange.

As Levi said,she's really stupid. She almost got eaten by Titan again today and as she tried to get away,she accidentally scraped her leg when she fell down on the ground.

"Ouch." She gives the scrape on her calf a light touch. It's not that bad that it can danger her,but it's enough to pain her to walk.

"As expected,you're really stupid,shitty glasses."

Hange looks up to see Levi at the door. Leaning against the doorframe,his arms are crossing while his eyes never stopped giving her that judging look.

"I've been standing here for 3 minutes straight and you didn't even realised."

She nervously laughed,"I thought I already locked the door.."

Levi raises his arm to show her the key in his hand. She shook her head,Levi being Levi,sneaky as always.

"I've heard from Moblit that you're injured. So I brought this because I know that stubborn ass of yours sure don't want to go the infirmary and just want to keep quiet about your injury saying that it's not a big deal." Levi nags as he started taking care of her injury.

She scratches her head,"Moblit and you sure have some kind of bond. He always report everything about me to you."

"Well,I ordered him to." Levi applies antibiotic ointment to the already cleaned scrape.

"Huh,why?"

Once Hange asked that,it suddenly hits her.

'H..Huh? Don't tell me..'

"Well,of course because I'm worried about you. I can't believe that you can take care of yourself after all,four eyes." Levi now is covering her wound with gauze pad.

She bites her lower lip. Awkwardness and embrassment hit her. Her lips for the first time are speechless to reply.

Levi finished treating her right after wrapping sterile bandage around her leg. He is who kneeling down on the floor looks up.

"Done."

She averts her gaze and focus to the nice and neat first aid treatment."Thank you."

He nods and gets up."And now going back to business.."

She looks at him in ignorance from his words. Suddenly Levi sits beside her,and his next words give her a complete shock.

"I'd like to hear your answer as I asked earlier."

Hange thought he already forgot.

Or at least she thought he was joking.

She blushed."H..H..Huhh?"

He tilts his head,and damn he looks so intimidating like that,how can he be so handsome?

Hange slaps her inner thoughts away. Her hand rising to the same level of her chest as her fingers curl together because her inner mind not sure on what to do.

"I..I.." she can feel her face steaming up.

Damn it,Hange Zoe. Why are you suddenly like this?! She scold herself.

"Don't you feel the same as me?" Levi grips some strands of her bangs softly and moves forward, smooching it softly while looking at her.

"Hu..h? I..I mean..I've never t.. thought you'd look at me that way." She gulps hard when she realized she's stuttering way too much.

He huffed,"I think everyone realized that except you. I've been obvious enough,but you're the one being too dumb."

Ouch,she thought. Her expression really showed she is taken aback and Levi sighed.

"Or do you want me to show my feelings clearer?" 

Hange doesn't know why,but his statement makes her face went red and flushed.

"I..I.." 

"Should get us some drinks! You must be thirsty after all that walking." She quickly gets up to get away.

But Levi isn't letting that happen.

In a swift grip he pulls her towards him by her wrist. Hange got turned around and fell right on him. Her legs are on both side of his stomach and their lower half meet. Levi supporting himself from lying down with his elbows and Hange tried to prevent herself from falling onto him by pining her hands on the mattress.

Hange blushed from their not so innocent position and tried to get up before Levi raised and hug her close to him,making her sitting on his lap. This time their lower half getting closer.

"L..Levi??!" She half whispered in surprise as she can feels his lips kissing her neck. 

His hot breath is tickling her,and both of his arms on her back are roaming so freely. Trapping her between his cage,Hange can feel just how big Levi body is compared to her although he's shorter.

"Hange.." He rests his nose on her left shoulder. His eyes are now closed as his hands continued tighten his grip.

"I am indeed thirsty,but I'm thirsty for something else."

"I'm thirsty at the thought of making you mine."

Hange can't understand. She can't understand at all.

Of why her face feels so hot it looks like it can explode.

Of why her heartbeats is beating so hard that her heart feels like it gonna come out any time.

Of why she feels so happy and speechless from his romantic yet cheesy words.

Levi slides some of her hairs that's covering the area around her neck,and in a second he start biting into the flesh,hard and deep to make red mark.

She tried to hold in the moan by gripping his shoulders. Her moans come out in a weak and whimpering sound as it hits Levi's ears.

And it sounds like music to him.

"T..there..No.."

"Someone will see.." 

He pulled away after finishing one,and look deeply into her eyes.

"Let them."

"I want everyone to see."

She bites her lower lip. She can still feel the hot feeling on her neck.

"Not fair.."

Levi tilts his head,"Huh?"

Hange pouts,"When you do that I can't resist you."

This time Levi got totally taken back. His cheek without warning starts getting red a little.

Hange looks down with her face which is much redder.

"I don't understand this feeling."

"Whenever anyone else do this to me,I don't feel anything. I even find them uncomfortable."

"But when it is you..I feel like..that I'm so happy."

"And I don't want it to stop." This time she feels so embarrassed and resulting her cheeks blushing as red as possible.  
For some odd reasons she's weird out from her own words.

Levi gulps before sighing hard.

"You're so stupid."

Before she can reply he grabs her wrist to bring her closer,and she who is surprised yelps.

"H..huh?"

"That means you love me,you idiot."

Her orbs shook in disbelief. Her body freeze up from confusion.

Levi blushed and his lips seem curling up a little before making that face that Hange finds totally cute and hot at the same time.

"Since it's clear what your feelings to me are,I guess I don't need to hold back right?"

She looks at him in panic,"H..huh? What do you mea-"

The environment suddenly went silent when Levi swiftly grips her hairs and pull her down to kiss her on the lips.

Slow but not stopping,hungry but not rough.

Hange moans out in surprise and submissive,as her energy can't keep up with him. His lips feel so good against hers,and when he teases her everytime she moans it feels so good.

Levi doesn't feel like stopping. He has been waiting for so long. Those sexy and lustful lips are finally his,and there's no way that he can controlled himself. The way she squirms from his touch makes him excited. Hearing her moans only encourage him to go for more. And yes, exploring her wet cavern feels so nice and he doesn't want it to stop.

Hange's writhing from his touch is something that makes him way more turn on. And to think that it's only the beginning makes Levi wonders what kind of reaction will he get if he do more than this.

Slurping and wet sound dominating the area. And the sounds feel so close to both of their ears. Hange feels so embarrassed with the sound. It's so hardcore, aggressive and even full of eagerness. Something that anyone will find hot if they see. 

When he bites her playfully,Hange replied with an exhaled moan. Sighing from his attitude teasing her that no one else can make her feel like this.

And that sounds so sexually intimidating.

Levi wants to slam her down on the bed so much.

To look at that precious reaction of her more.

"Levi..I can't.." Pushing him away by his shoulders slightly,Hange turns her face aside to inhale some airs. Also to avoid looking at him directly in the face.

Levi looks at her while he is also panting hard.

It took her some time to finally recover. And she doesn't know what to do now.

"Urmm..Can you let me go?" Hange asked once awkwardness starts occuring.

Levi shook his head. His hands make his own way to hug her body. Slouching against her soft build and feeling her warmness.

"No. Let's stay like this longer." His voice sounds like a writhing, and slightly like a mix of beg.

Hange looks at him and exhale,while her hands replying the hug. This side of Levi is very cute. And to think she's the only who can see this attitude of him makes her feel very special.

"I'm gonna announce our relationship to everyone." Levi suddenly said.

Hange didn't expect that. 

"Wow,even the abnormal titans out there must be surprised hearing you said that." She tried making a stupid joke to ignore the silence. Her chuckles make him huffed.

"Well, my beloved abnormal right here is kinda dumb so I need to warn everyone to mind their closeness with you."

Hange blushed as she didn't really expect that's the real reason he is doing this. Her disbelief eyes once again amused Levi

He grips her her pony tail,seeping his fingers deeply into her messy hairs like this morning,before moving her closer to him.

Hange stutters in trying to form words,before Levi shushed her and smirked a little.

"So,let's do something that couples only do,shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the story kinda weird because I didn't proofread it. Yes I didn't. And I have mixed feelings between feeling savage or dumb.


End file.
